All Because of Cake
by xMelancholicAngel
Summary: "Emily, you need to know when to shut up." - Break x OC - Christmas two-shot for a friend
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes glittered down in clusters, slowly adding onto the drifts of white dusting the ground. Gray, puffy clouds covered the sky, and the surroundings below it seemed just as bland and colorless as it was. It was nearing the middle of winter, and the temperatures were low. Despite the cold weather, there were quite a number of people out and about the town this day, bundled up in some of their warmest clothing to fend off the frigid air. Toni and Break just so happened to be among those people.

"So what are we getting for Sharon, exactly?" the brunette questioned, glancing up to her frosty-haired friend. His trademark smirk was on its usual place on his face, and he kept shuffling through the snow with her.

"It's nothing, really~" Break answered her in his teasing, flamboyant tone, waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought from her head. Toni narrowed her eyes, but didn't question him any more. She wouldn't get very far anyways. Heaving an exasperated sigh, her breath left her mouth in a fog. She would at least like to know why he had spontaneously decided to bring her along on one of his errands for Sharon. He has always been a mystery to Toni, ever since she met him. She shook her head, remembering how exactly she had run into Break. It was rather interesting, to say the least.

_The hallways seemed endless to Toni, who had only recently become a member of the Organization known as Pandora. The halls looked as if they just kept going, and every detail was replicated over and over again, making any walks seem monotonous and bland. It wouldn't take much to get lost in here. She passed by a plain looking side table made of wood, when she suddenly stopped. She backtracked._

_Oh, she's seen this table about twelve times already. However this one was different. But how? Toni couldn't quite put a finger on it though. Then, just as her nostrils detected a sweet smell, her eyes rested on a perfect looking slice of cake on a cute little plate that was sitting there, unattended, on the small table. How on earth did she miss that? She glanced down the hallway to the right. Then to the left. She couldn't see anyone in sight, however._

"_How… odd," Toni muttered to herself as she made her way over to the dessert. It was chocolate, with fluffy-looking vanilla frosting coating the top. Chocolate syrup was drizzled in a zig-zag pattern and small, square chunks of chocolate decorated the top in a precise manner. It was a perfect little piece of heaven. Toni picked up the dainty silver fork that lied on the plate next to the cake. Surely no one would mind if she ate it, right? They left it alone here anyways._

_But __what __if __it __wasn__'__t__safe? __Why _would _someone __just __leave __a __cake __sitting __out __on __a __table __in __the __middle __of __the __hallway?__ Toni __idly __twirled __the __fork __between __her __fingers. __She __really __shouldn__'__t __eat __the __cake, __even __though __she __was __craving __something __sweet __and __really __wanted __to. __People __normally __wouldn__'__t __eat __conveniently __placed __cakes, __would __they? __No. __So __that__'__s __why __she __wasn__'__t __going __to __eat __this d__electable __looking __sweet. __With __a __sigh, __she __set __the __fork __back __down._

…

_Well, the temptation was just to great. The poor little cake was gone within minutes, and Toni happily noted that it tasted just as good as it looked and nothing seemed funny about it. Once again, she placed the fork down on the now empty plate, save for a few crumbs. As Toni's mind floated gleefully in her happy bubble, someone cleared their throat behind her._

_Startled, Toni spun around to face a man with silky white hair, whose bangs covered half of his face. He had a grin stretching across his lips, but Toni could easily see that he was rather annoyed. His one visible red eye had shown much of the said emotion, and a muscle twitched in his cheek. Toni suddenly felt extremely awkward._

"_So… um… T-that was your cake, I'm guessing?" she offered, and she felt her face heat up from embarrassment._

"_Yes, it was."_

Toni didn't get onto Break's good side until after quite a few months. It was more like half a year (of course, she may have done some other things that kept her on his bad side). Honestly, she didn't think that someone would be that sore over a single piece of cake. But then again, she hadn't met anyone like Break before, and Break's sweets were very important to him, even though he had a seemingly endless supply of them.

A particularly strong blast of a sharp, cold wind brought Toni out of her swirling thoughts and mind theatre, and with a shiver, she pulled her woolly coat around her frame. The cold was something that Toni _really_ did not like during the winter time. She just didn't want to deal with it. Folding her arms under her arms and close to her body, she tucked her neck in to try and lessen the effects of the harsh wind.

A warmth suddenly wrapped around her shoulders, up to the lower half of her face that was stinging with cold. With a blink, she looked back up to Break, who was in front of her and tying the scarf securely around her neck. She tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Toni asked, her voice slightly muffled from the cloth.

"I'm letting you borrow my scarf of course~"

"But… why?"

"Because he likes you~! He likes you~!" Emily chirped from the albino's shoulder. Immediately the annoying little blue doll was silenced by Break's fist enclosing around it.

"Emily~" You need to know when to shut up," he ground out, a cruel smile on his face. Toni stared at the two blankly for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle.

Break was certainly a being of interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Toni was extremely glad once she and Break had returned back to the Rainsworth manor. The other side of the doors had immediately brought warmth and shelter against the blowing winds. The snow had begun to fall faster and in larger clumps. Earlier, while they were still out, they had reached their destination—a small little shop. The brunette didn't quite recognize it, and wondered what was held inside the walls. Break, however, insisted that she wait outside while he retrieved what he was sent to get. By the time he had gotten back out, Toni was nearly a frozen statue. She was very stiff and the walk back home was unpleasant.

With the heat solely melting the cold away from her fingers, she peeled off her damp, coal black jacket, and hooked it on the brass coat hanger. Break followed suit, yet he still held that plain white cardboard box in his hands. Toni just wanted to know what it was, and she couldn't help but become more curious every time she took a glance at the box. But she knew there was no chance of her peeking as long as the object was within Break's reach. The size of the box was general. It was rectangular, and various things could fit inside it. Just what exactly was it?

The two silently began to make their way to the common room. Toni spared another glance to the box, but noticed that it wasn't in Break's arms. She looked up to him.

And promptly stopped in her tracks.

Break continued walking, as if he didn't even notice that his companion was not with him anymore. She stared at him blankly, at a loss of words, her mouth slightly open in a gape. The albino was balancing the rectangular box spectacularly on the top of his head, and swung his arms and legs out far ahead of him as he walked. Toni shook her head slowly. She hadn't seen him do something quite like this before, despite knowing him for a few years now.

"Erm… What are you doing?" the brown-eyed girl asked, finally finding her voice, and warily watched with a raised brow as Break spun around haphazardly to face her, a smile clearly seen on his face. Toni would have thought the scene to be quite cute if it wasn't for the fact that a seemingly important box was balancing on his crown. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. What if it fell? Would the contents be damaged?

"I'm walking~"

"… Right," she muttered, and with a resigned sigh she picked up her pace to catch up to her friend who had started walking again. They pushed open the doors near the end of the hall. Toni noticed a few more heads than she expected. Oscar, Oz, Gilbert, and Alice were all in the room along with Sharon. Oscar was laughing loudly at something someone must have said, and Break flounced into the room.

"We're here~" he sang, plopping down on the arm of a couch. Toni made her way into the room as well. Oscar grinned and brought out a tray with glasses, filled with a red liquid.

"I've brought juice to celebrate!"

**X~X~X**

Break still lounged in his same spot where he as hours before, amusedly watching nearly everyone else in the room stumble about. It clearly wasn't just juice that Oscar had brought. But everyone else probably realized that just a bit too late. Oz was trying to restrain Alice from doing something too stupid, Sharon looked dazed and was lounging on a couch, Gil was growling at inanimate objects, and Toni… Where was Toni? He didn't even see her wander off. He glanced around a bit before he felt a weight lean against his side and two arms wrapping around him.

"Ne~ I found you Break~" Toni slurred, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder. Break blinked and glanced down at her. Well, she wasn't one of the few sober ones then. She looked rather tired as well, her eyelids were drooping over her glazed eyes, and she kept putting more weight on him. Break slid off the arm of the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Toni sleepily looked up at him.

"Let's get you to your room, eh?" he asked her, not really expecting a response. Toni nodded slowly though, and let the white-haired man lead her away from the current room.

**X~X~X**

"Oh Toni~ I'm back for you~!" Break happily cried as he barged into said girl's bedroom, the door slamming loudly against the wall from the force it had been opened with. The brunette growled at him and curled further under the thick covers. She wasn't feeling the best. She had a hangover, in fact. And Break didn't help the pounding in her head.

"Go away!" she ground out, but he didn't heed her words. A finger prodded her in the back multiple times.

"But I have something for you~ Get up and I'll give it to you," Break offered. Toni blinked. What did he have? Slowly she brought her head up from under her pillow, squinting at him. The room was too bright for her, and she could easily tell her hair was in major disarray, completely opposite of how she normally had her hair neatly styled. The same white box was held in Break's hands. Wasn't that for Sharon? She groggily rubbed at her eyes and tried willing the headache to leave her.

Break sat himself down on her bed, and set the box in between the two of them. He flipped the lid open. Toni blinked, then a grin crossed her face. In the box was a cake. It looked exactly like the one slice she had way back when she met him. In red and green icing, the words "Merry Christmas Toni ~3" were written across the cake. It hadn't occurred to her until just now that it indeed was Christmas.

It didn't take very long for the cake to be eaten. There was only one slice left. Both Break and Toni grabbed at the cake at the same time. Toni pouted.

"But you had most of the cake already!"

"Hm… Well then, I'll make you a deal."

"Eh? What?"

"You gotta let me feed it to you~"

Toni's face flushed pink. "What?"

"Fine then, I'll just eat it," Break muttered. He picked up a bit with his fork. Toni was just going to let him have the cake, when he unexpectedly shoved the fork in her mouth. Toni blinked.

"Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss!" Emily piped in. Break ignored her this time, and happily continued to feed Toni, who wasn't too happy with all this. She found it quite embarrassing, truthfully. Just a little bit cute. Then what Emily had said registered to her. Indirect kiss? Well, she'd just have to get a real one from him later then, won't she? It is Christmas after all.


End file.
